


A Quiet Night In

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Robot Sex, Sex Robots, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Violent Thoughts, ironic title, not safe for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: After everything that's happened in the stone world on the long and hard journey to bring back some semblance of modern civilization, Tsukasa still has some doubts about bringing back modern society until he stumbles upon something he never expected to find.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mecha Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720336) by [PepsiColaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiColaQueen/pseuds/PepsiColaQueen). 



> This is inspired by a fic where Tsukasa fucks a sex robot and naturally, my brain took things from there.

One thing Tsukasa didn't miss about the modern world was the people. The sheer number of people was, frankly, overwhelming, and he didn't like it, not one bit. 

Plenty of people had died during the initial petrification event, thanks to their statues crashing into something or being destroyed by weather, acts of nature, or simple blunt force. But the rest of them-holy fuck why were there so many of them-they were everywhere. There was nowhere Tsukasa could go to get away from them, every time he turned around, there were more and more of them, with Senku and co. whipping up batch after batch of revival fluid and dumping it over groups of hundreds or thousands of people at a time, pouring it over huge swaths of land indiscriminately and as they did so, people just kept on popping up like moths to a flame or cockroaches gathering in the dark. Moths or cockroaches lived in harmony with nature, unlike people, and thus Tsukasa couldn't justify harming them outside of self-defense....people on the other hand...

Tsukasa didn't hate people as a whole, only the greedy, selfish jackasses who ruined society the last time around, but there were just too damn many of them and he needed some space. Social interaction had never been his strong suit, and that was as true after the petrification as it had been beforehand. Yet whether by reputation, intimidation, or pure blind luck, Tsukasa eventually managed to gain his heart's truest and most craved for desire: a house all of his own, where he could live by himself (Mirai had already grown up and got married, and was living with her spouse and their family,) with nobody around to bother him when he wanted alone time. 

He didn't mind seeing people now and then, having formed a few but fondly treasured friendships with people both from the modern era and the stone world alike. They were all great people, but that didn't mean he wanted to share a bathroom with them or have endless discussions about what to have for dinner with them or have to figure out all over again how to pay taxes or split rent and other utility costs with other people. All was well and good, at least until he found the thing in the bathroom. 

____

What the fuck-

What the fuck indeed-as Tsukasa stood in the bathroom, staring eye to eye with some strange, robotic device, one that utterly and completely failed the uncanny valley test, he noticed with unsettling clarity that it was no ordinary robot-after all, no ordinary robot had a perfectly shaped mouth with perfect dick-sucking lips, and no ordinary robot had a blatantly realistic looking pussy and ass. Oh, and tits. It also had tits. The fact that the robot looked like a bald skeleton with red eyes didn't help matters. 

Feeling a shiver shoot up his spine, Tsukasa slowly shut the door to the bathroom, pretending he hadn't seen anything. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't know that and he didn't know that he didn't know that. All he knew was that it was creepy. And what he knew gave him some very strange dreams. It didn't matter that Senku had tried making anatomically correct models of male and female bodies for educational purposes and had carelessly dumped one of the rejects in some random house he figured nobody would buy because it was all the way out in the forest, the dreams still haunted Tsukasa regardless. 

He tried what he could to ignore it-he went hunting, fishing, even took a little canoe ride down a river just to get out of his own head for a while, but none of it worked. He had urges, sometimes, not quite as often as some people, but when he did, he just used his hand and usually 5 or 10 minutes and a shower later, the problem was solved. The eyes, though. They kept on staring at him, staring all the time, even in his dreams, no matter where he went or what he did, he couldn't escape them. 

Technology was kind of scary. Tsukasa had never been fond of it. He knew damn well what it could do, and it freaked him out. While everyone else got smartphones and laptops and toasters connected to Wi-Fi and refrigerators connected to the internet and Amazon Alexa speakers that gave them recipes for carrot cake and told them about the weather and the latest football games, (except for Mozu and Matsukaze, who lived in an old garage and seemed to do nothing but open and shut the door repeatedly, blow things up, blast trap music at 4 am, smoke ungodly amounts of crack, and invite random hobos over to smoke ungodly amounts of crack with,) Tsukasa wanted no part of that. He respected Senku for bringing human society back to a state where it could comfortably support most people, but he just couldn't get on board with the whole technology dominated lifestyles most people lived these days. 

He couldn't say why he went back in that damn bathroom. Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was hormones. Maybe it was boredom. Maybe it was his neurons misfiring and producing the wrong amount of mental juice. Maybe it was something less tangible and more mysterious than any of those things. 

But at the stroke of midnight, on a dull, boring night in the middle of some long, rainy stretch of days, the first night out of five that it hadn't been raining outside, Tsukasa walked into the bathroom (he had another bathroom so technically he didn't need to go in that one, but that one was in the basement and this one was on the second floor.) 

It was strange, really. Tsukasa thought nothing of the fact that when he woke up at midnight after a dream involving a camera and a bunch of girls playing beach volleyball, he had an obvious hard-on, but he had no idea why it suddenly seemed so noticeable when he stared into those cold, robotic red eyes. He should just go back to bed and rub one out. That would be the logical thing to do. But Tsukasa was never the logical type like Senku. 

Cautiously, sucking in a deep breath, Tsukasa slipped a finger inside the robot's unusually realistic fake pussy. It was soft and smooth and silky and seemed to give just a little under the pressure of his finger. Despite the robot's unnatural, inhuman appearance, it had the shape of a slim yet curvy woman, with round, perky looking tits and an ass that could be described exactly the same way. 

Here goes nothing...Tsukasa never in ten billion years imagined he would be doing anything like this. He hated technology, especially technology that served no discernible purpose that materially improved the lives of people in an obvious way. By all accounts, there was no reason he should be doing this. But his dick didn't care about any of that. He was as hard as a rock and had absolutely nothing else to solve the problem and he was sick of using his hand all the time. 

Tsukasa didn't breathe a word as he shoved his rock-hard dick inside the robot's pussy. To his surprise, he felt something warm and wet gush inside, the hot, wet sensation causing what felt like all the remaining blood in his body to go straight to his dick. 

"Ah, fuck-" 

Being totally and completely unprepared for this-any of this-Tsukasa grabbed on to the robot's waist, his hands shaking as he felt the feeling of cold, smooth metal against his rough, calloused hands. Fuck, it's so tight-groaning as the fake robot pussy squeezed around his dick, Tsukasa began thrusting back and forth, rocking his hips slowly but steadily, unable to believe just how good it felt. 

This felt better than using his hand-way better, and this way he didn't have to worry about getting a cramp in his arm. It was so soft and sweet and tight it was all he could do not to whimper-ah, hell, nobody's around-after a moment of deliberation, he didn't bother to hold back-what's the point? I'm already fucking a robot, what possible shreds of dignity do I have left to lose? The neighbors-of which were not quite as far away as he would have liked-would hopefully just think there was something causing some mischief in the forest. 

Without having to worry about hurting another person, Tsukasa thrust with abandon, slamming into it as hard and fast as possible, finding the sensation of relief that grew more and more satisfying with each thrust so overwhelming he could hardly think, let alone string together an entire coherent sentence. 

This was far beyond anything Tsukasa had ever felt in his life, whether from his own hand or another person, and he had no idea how or why but damn did it feel good. The robot's lifeless mechanical robot pussy was swallowing him like it was its job, its fake robot pussy squeezing and clenching around him, drawing him in again and again and making him want more and more. He had no idea he could be this hard, but he was, and all he wanted to do was to find the relief he was so desperately seeking. The robot's pussy was like some bizarre combination of a suction cup and a vacuum cleaner, but better, and seemed to react to every thrust he gave, even though he was slamming into it with more force than any human person could possibly handle. 

He could hardly believe it-every time he thought it couldn't get any more tight and wet, it did, but not enough to hurt, somehow always giving off the exactly correct sort of sensation, nothing more and nothing less, making a lewd, wet squelching sound as it swallowed his dick over and over. As much as Tsukasa didn't want it to stop, he knew he would break it if he kept on going, so with great difficulty, he pulled out, picking up the robot and carrying it to his bed. 

After plopping the robot down on the bed flat on its back, Tsukasa spread its legs apart, crawling in between them to climb completely on top of it, holding it down as he fucked it at a pace much harder and faster than anything any normal person could possibly handle, the rough, steady piston-like motion of his hips remaining almost constant as he fucked the robot as deep as possible-it felt much deeper than any human's pussy or ass could possibly be, and much tighter and more satisfying too. 

The inside of its pussy was so smooth and soft and silky it felt like nothing less than pure bliss to slam into it over and over, feel it envelope his dick and milk it for all it was worth. If anyone had ever told Tsukasa on the day he was revived for the first time that he would be breeding a rejected prototype of a robot built for educational purposes, he probably would have flung himself off a cliff and hoped for the worst. But things had a weird habit of changing in unforeseen ways in the stone world, and Tsukasa was far too lost in pleasure to bother questioning it now. 

Not only was this robot pussy capable of taking the entire length of his dick, he also felt it vibrate around it too, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body like nothing he had ever felt before (or, in fact, ever considered possible.) But the stone world had an uncanny way of making one question just what was possible and what wasn't. A crazy world indeed, but perhaps a little crazy was just what the doctor ordered. Tsukasa had certainly had worse experiences in bed (or outside of it, for that matter.) 

He was so close now, he could almost taste it. Unaware of the tiny cracks forming on the robot's body, Tsukasa kept pounding away without a care in the world-he was way too close now to stop. Only a few more thrusts and it would be the end of it. He couldn't wait, it was just too much, and so when the cracks on the robot's body began to spread more, he didn't even think to pay attention, rocking his hips over and over as he slammed his dick as deep inside the fake robot pussy as he could, a long, low exhale escaping his lips when he filled the robot's tight little robot pussy with a ridiculous amount of hot, sticky cum, sweating and panting as it milked every last drop of cum out of his cock. 

With shaking hands and sweaty palms, Tsukasa pulled out of the robot's pussy with a long sigh, taking a moment or so to regain some sort of connection with reality. 

Hm, that's weird-he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm, staring down at the robot with a curious expression as little sparks of light began to shoot from the cracks spreading throughout the robot's body. 

Shit-

Tsukasa was smart enough to jump out of the way before the robot exploded, blowing up his entire house along with it, though with his level of physical ability, it was no challenge at all for Tsukasa to leap out his own bedroom window before his house blew up. 

____  
I really ought to be more careful about trusting technology-Tsukasa shook his head, aggravated that he had been right all along and even more aggravated that he had ever listened to Senku in the first place as he made a long, disappointing trip to the temporary housing location department the next day. What a waste...I never should have been foolish enough to place so much trust in science...


End file.
